The revival of Aeris
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A final Fantasy 7 parody! Cloud, Barret and Yuffie, have a silent funeral when Aeris is murdered by Sephiroth. Yuffie tries to give a suggestion about her death but no one listens. Warning: Strong language and lots of Yuffie bashing! Not for Yuffie fans!


**The revival of Aeris**

**Rated T for strong language**

**Hey to everybody who reads my other work, after three months I'm back, and this is my first fanfic for 2011! I never thought I'd still be writing fanfics in 2011, never mind writing one for Final Fantasy VII! I just finished Final Fantasy VII for the very first time in years. It's a brilliant game, only disadvantage is that it's way too long, and with a busy life it's impossible to finish. I played it for quite a few times when I was younger, never managing to complete the game, until shortly before writing this. Seeing as I love writing video game parodies, why not do one for this.**

**Whew, I've written 53 stories at the time of releasing this. I've been busy.**

**And a little warning to fans of Yuffie, I actually really hate her, so she gets bashed a lot in this fanfic. One of Cloud's comments gives why I hate her. When I was younger,one of the times playing I used to give her the name "Big Bitch" when I encountered her. So that's where the joke in this, comes from. **

After Aeris had ended up losing her life to Sephiroth. Cloud, Barret and Yuffie decided to have a quiet moment to give Aeris a decent funeral.

"She was a great woman." sighed Barret "And I'll miss her."

Just a few minutes before the funeral. Cloud had rang Tifa on the PHS to give her the bad news. Tifa was hanging out with Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid and Red XIII in an inn in Nibelheim, trying to figure out the mystery why the town wasn't burnt down.

"Oh my god! That's terrible." Tifa said in a sad voice. "Sorry, Cloud, but I'm afraid I'm too far away, to come to the funeral."

"That's O.K." replied Cloud. "You carry on what you're doing."

After hanging up the phone, Red XIII walked to Tifa.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Cloud." Tifa replied. "I don't know how to say this but Aeris is dead."

The others gasped. "That's horrible!" shouted Cait Sith.

"I know." said Tifa in a sad voice. "Er...everybody will you excuse me, I'm just going to go outside for a minute."

Tifa walked outside the Inn, and then outside Nibelheim, after walking for a little bit but not enough for her to encounter any monsters. A huge grin suddenly came across her face.

"Yes! Take that you super bitch from hell!" She screamed to nobody in particular. "Nobody lays their fingers on my man, Cloud! I only wish I could've done the death myself!"

Tifa ended up fooling nobody. For back at the Inn in Nibelheim.

"Do you think she's having a field day about this?" Cid smiled to Vincent Valentine.

"Yep." Vincent smiled back. "Who else has she been bitching and complaining about the entire time we've been here?"

Back with Cloud, Barret and Yuffie, they had finished their silent time and was going to lay Aeris to rest in the water. It seemed to be an extremely deep pond.

"Er...may I make a suggestion." Yuffie struggled.

"Shut up, big bitch. Nobody cares what you say." Barret said to Yuffie.

"But it's really important, it may help our situation here!" Yuffie cried

"Wait till we've finished putting Aeris to rest, big bitch." Cloud replied

Yuffie was really annoyed now "Will everybody stop calling me that! My name's Yuffie."

"Big Bitch is better." smiled Cloud.

"Why do you all call me that! What did I ever do to you!" Yuffie snapped.

"Let's see, you attacked us in the forest and stole some of our gil, you constantly bitch and moan about everything and you also stole our materia and also mixed up when you did give it back to us. " Cloud smiled. "Why you continue to follow us around when we all hate you, I'd really like to hear."

Yuffie shut up.

Cloud put Aeris to rest, and let her sink to the very bottom of the deep pond like water.

"Let's get on our way." Cloud said to Barret and Yuffie. He then turned to Yuffie "But before I hear you moan again, what was it you wanted to say?"

"I just wanted to say, we could have used a Phoenix Down or a life materia spell to revive her! Don't you think it's ironic we've been using Phoenix Downs to revive ourselves throughout this adventure and you didn't think to use that on Aeris?"

At this Cloud and Barret both froze. Cloud put his hands to his face. "OH GGGGGOOOODDDDDDDD!" he screamed.

"We're SO STUPID!" Barret groaned.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner!" Cloud snapped at Yuffie.

"You wouldn't let me!" Yuffie moaned.

"God, I hate you!" Cloud shouted at her.

Cloud ran back to the water "I'm gonna swim to the bottom, to get her! Yuffie, you hold my sword!"

"But it's heavy!" Yuffie complained.

"Shut up! And if you steal THAT, so have you I'll hunt you down and snap your neck!"

"Yes, sir." Yuffie said in fear.

Cloud dived to the bottom of the huge deep pond to find Aeris.

**THE END.**


End file.
